Skinny Dipping
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: The boys head out to the lake and 'accidentally' forget their trunks on the shore. Whoops? WilSon. Duh.


_**So I'm just on twitter and these lovely ladies Dee and Mari mention that they'd enjoy another one-shot. Of course my muse is like, oh hell yeah… and she gets all excited and BOOM. Out pops this little darlin. **_

_**This is entirely AU, in my mind I have it set roughly during their first year of college. Go with me, I know they're different ages, kay!?**_

_**Hope you like it ladies (and dudes). **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys and play with their sausages… oopsies. Spoiler alert. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Eff you NBC and your multi millions. **_

_**xx**_

"_Babe? Baby? Please. Please. Pleeeeease." _

Will sighed loudly into the phone, "Sonny, I see nothing fun about swimming in a filthy lake. Can't we just go to the pool like normal people?"

The strong willed Kiriakis wasn't going to be deterred, _"William Horton, you are coming to the lake with me and you are going to like it." _

Rolling his eyes, Will couldn't help but smile, "You know I like it when you're bossy."

Sonny laughed loudly and Will held the phone away from his ear, _"You're ridiculous baby. I'll pick you up at six. Don't fall asleep in econ."_

Will groaned, "That was one time Son. Let. It. Go."

Sonny made a smacking noise and Will knew he was blowing kisses through the phone, "Okay, I officially have the weirdest boyfriend on the planet."

The noises stopped and Sonny spoke, _"False. I have the weirdest boyfriend. Don't forget your trunks. I'll bring everything else." _

"What do you mean everything else?"

But Will's question went unanswered as Sonny had already ended the call on his end.

Pocketing his phone, Will hitched his backpack up higher on his shoulders and headed in the direction of his economics class.

They were one week away from finishing the final semester of their freshman year and Will was so ready to be done.

Summer couldn't come fast enough.

He'd met Sonny Kiriakis on the first day of his business explorations class and Will had been hooked. The boy was gorgeous.

He had dark hair that begged to be touched and twisted. And those eyes; they were the color of chocolate and could completely captivate Will with one look.

Officially? He was the luckiest guy in the world.

Stepping through the doorway to his lecture hall, Will couldn't help the shiver of excitement as he thought about tonight. He couldn't wait to see what Sonny had up his sleeve.

**xx**

Sonny rushed around his apartment, frantically shoving things in a wicker basket that he'd borrowed from his roommate's mom. Thank goodness Trace's family lived close.

"Dude. Where's the fire?" His stocky roommate paused the video game and watched Sonny's flighty movements with an amused grin.

"I'm meeting Will in an hour!"

Trace grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

Sonny flipped him off, "Don't be a dick."

Mimicking Sonny's action, Trace held up his own middle finger with a smile, "You've obviously got cock on the brain… might that have anything to do with William?"

Sonny groaned and resumed his haphazard attempt at preparing a picnic, "It's so weird that you call him William."

Trace shrugged, "Gotta be different, ya know. March to my own drumline or whatever."

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, okay dude. Seriously, thank your mom for the basket."

"Mkay. Have fun tonight. I won't wait up…" Trace waggled his eyebrows again and Sonny blushed wildly.

"Shut up!"

Trace unpaused the video game and turned his attention back to the screen, attempting to kill the pirates that were attacking his character.

Sonny finished packing the basket with far too much food and he grabbed a bottle of wine that he'd jacked from one of his older brothers.

Tossing a few towels and blankets on top of the container, Sonny headed back to his room to grab his board shorts.

He stripped out of his clothes, slipped on the trunks and a blue tank that had the Hurley logo splayed across the side.

Locating his phone in the pile on the floor, he pulled up a new message and typed quickly.

_Hey gorgeous, leaving soon. You ready for me?_

Will texted back immediately and Sonny's cheeks flamed bright red.

_In more ways than one… ;) See you soon babe. _

Sonny decided against responding because it would just turn into a one dirty joke after another and as much as he enjoyed that, he needed to finish getting ready.

He slipped his phone into the pocket on the side of his shorts and rushed to the bathroom. Quickly styling his hair, Sonny ran some product through the untamable mess and emerged a few minutes later.

"Yo! Dude, it's like 5:45, you're gonna be late. And that would make you an asshole."

Sonny groaned loudly and tossed a light jacket on over his tank before pulling his bedroom door shut.

"I am not an asshole, I just run late sometimes. Sue me." Sonny stuck his tongue out at Trace before collecting the pile of stuff on the counter.

Holding the basket in one hand and the plethora of blankets and towels in the other, Sonny jerked his head in Trace's direction, "Wanna grab the door for me?"

Trace eyed his roommate and stood slowly, ambling over to the door with a smirk, "You kids have fun."

Sonny's cheeks burned with the blush that spread across his face, "We will. See you later."

Squeezing through the door frame, Sonny mumbled his thanks and rushed out to his car. He quickly shoved everything in the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat and sped off towards Will.

**xx**

Twenty minutes later Will was riding shotgun and Sonny was having a hell of a time keeping his hands off the blonde beauty.

Settling for a simple touch, Sonny's right hand laced through Will's left, resting in between the two seats.

"You are seriously excited about this, aren't you?"

Sonny nodded, glancing quickly over at Will, "I really am Will. I practically grew up on the lake."

Will couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at Sonny's child-like enthusiasm.

"I'm sure it'll be fun… once I get past the fact that there's god knows what in that thing that could bite me and kill me and ugh… ew."

Sonny laughed quietly and squeezed Will's hand, "I promise that the only thing that's gonna bite you is me."

Will's grin widened and he shot Sonny a heated look, "Oh now I can definitely get on board with that idea."

Shifting slightly in his seat, Sonny returned Will's gaze with a smirk as he turned down a dirt road. Will's attention was drawn to the landscape as he took in the wooded surroundings.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Will looked skeptical and Sonny shook his head.

"Babe, have a little faith."

Will shrugged and relaxed back against his seat and focused on the scenery outside his window.

Before long, Sonny was shaking Will awake and laughing at the small line of drool that was stuck to the handsome blonde's face.

Will startled and looked around rapidly, regaining his senses and realizing what had happened.

"Oh my gosh I fell asleep? Are you shitting me?"

Sonny grinned and hopped out of the driver's side, heading for the trunk as Will righted himself and got out of the car.

"And I fucking drooled? I think I'm just gonna start my walk of shame now…"

Sonny laughed, "Babe, it was cute. You say adorable stuff when you're asleep."

Will groaned and walked slowly in Sonny's direction, "What exactly did I say?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, "You talked about pineapples. A LOT."

Will slapped a hand over his face, "This is mortifying."

"Oh get over it. Grab the towels and blankets you big baby." Sonny manhandled the giant wicker basket out of the back and left the trunk open for Will to grab the rest of the stuff.

Quickly gathering the remainder of the items in the trunk, Will slammed it shut and caught up with Sonny.

Taking in his surroundings, Will caught his breath, "Wow Son, this is gorgeous."

Sonny snuck a look at Will's face, thankful that he seemed sincere, "I'm so glad you think so. C'mon!"

Ducking into a heavily wooded area, Sonny led Will through a series of twists and turns until they were in a completely secluded area.

"What is this place?"

Sonny's grin widened, "I found it about a month after I moved here. It's one of my favorite spots."

Will's eyes scanned the private cove and he sighed dreamily, "I can see why. You could spend hours out here."

Grateful that his boyfriend seemed to be changing his tune about the 'gross and filthy' lake, Sonny set the basket down and took Will's hand.

"How have I never been here before?"

Sonny gave Will a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before answering the obvious question, "Cause every time I asked you to go to the lake with me you complained that something was going to eat you."

Will blushed bright red and he squeezed Sonny's hand, "So I overreact occasionally…"

Sonny snorted, "Yeah babe, just occasionally."

Will shoved Sonny lightly and started towards the shimmering water, "Wanna go for a swim?"

Nodding, Sonny followed close behind his love until they were standing on the pebbled beach.

Quickly the boys shucked off their shirts and kicked their sandals to the side.

Sonny eyed Will's well defined chest and abdomen, barely able to resist the urge to tackle him to the ground and do bad things to the blonde boy.

Will's cheeks darkened under Sonny's careful stare and he ducked his head, "What?"

Stepping closer, Sonny wrapped a hand around Will's waist and pulled his body tight.

His lips pressed to the shell of Will's ear and he whispered hotly, "You're so fucking sexy."

Will's breath hitched and he let his head fall to the side slightly so Sonny had better access to the sensitive skin.

Sonny peppered soft kisses all along the slope of Will's neck as his hands slid around to the backside of his counterpart. He cupped the delicious ass and was rewarded with a loud moan from the blonde.

"Mmm fuck yeah Son."

Catching a quick glimpse of the lake, Sonny was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. Separating rapidly from Will, he reached for the drawstrings on his boyfriend's trunks.

Will protested quietly, "What are you doing?!"

Sonny grinned and his eyes lit up, "Two words. Skinny. Dipping."

Will's face broke out with a matching smile and he reached for the tie on Sonny's shorts.

Moving quickly, both boys undressed each other in a matter of seconds. The material pooled around their feet and they raced for the water.

They swam out until they were standing chest deep in the lake.

Sonny grinned widely and pounced on Will, dragging him under the surface.

Flailing wildly, Will broke the surface and splashed a handful of water in Sonny's direction.

"You're such a jerk!"

Sonny smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes innocently, "Who? Me?"

Will made a show of looking around and pointing out the obvious, "Yes, you!"

Sonny swam closer to Will, stalking slowly towards him.

"You do realize that you're naked. And I'm naked. There are a number of activities we could, uhm… do."

Will laughed loudly and leaned in to press a kiss to Sonny's mouth.

Sonny grinned and smacked another kiss to Will's lips and gripped either side of Will's head softly, holding the blonde boy close.

Slipping his tongue past the seam of Will's lips, their bodies collided under the surface, the water creating a delicious amount of smooth friction.

Will broke the kiss, trailing his teeth and tongue along the line of Sonny's strong jaw. Nibbling softly on a tender earlobe, Sonny moaned quietly.

Diving below the water level, Will's hands sought out the crest of Sonny's hips.

Sonny's head fell back as soon as Will lined up their pelvises, and began grinding slowly.

"Will. Yes."

Will's gaze was focused on his gorgeous boyfriend, who he was currently humping in the middle of a lake.

Snickering quietly as that thought filtered through his brain, Will bit his lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape.

Sonny's head snapped up and his dark eyes scanned Will's face.

"What?"

Will shook his head, "Nothing."

Sonny persisted, "Seriously Will? What's so funny?"

Will sighed, "You are too damn stubborn for your own good. I was thinking about how we're basically humping in the middle of a lake and I giggled, okay?"

Sonny bit his lip and looked nearly identical to Will as he attempted to hold back the laugh that was about to break free.

Rolling his eyes, Will launched himself at Sonny and wrapped his legs around the waist of his boyfriend.

Sonny caught Will and immediately took his lips in a heated kiss. Will rolled his hips and both boys groaned at the sweet feeling that shot through them.

Reaching between them, Sonny's free hand wrapped around Will's erection, fisting the hard flesh.

Will gasped loudly and wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette.

Sonny's hand moved rapidly, drawing soft sighs and loud pants from the blonde boy.

"Feel good baby?"

Will nodded quickly, finding Sonny's dark eyes and reveling in the pure passion that he saw in the depths.

Loosening the hold he had around Sonny's waist, Will let his legs fall so he was upright and could plunge his hands below the surface and wrap a hand around Sonny's cock.

Sonny's rhythm faltered and he tightened his grip on Will.

"Ahh, okay Son. I'm only gonna get you off if you take it easy… shit babe."

Sonny laughed sheepishly and relaxed his tight hold, "Sorry."

Will didn't respond, instead choosing to cover Sonny's lips with his own. Tongues tangled and hands twisted and tugged, propelling both boys closer and closer to the cliff.

Sonny stiffened and pulled back from Will, panting heavily, "Babe, I'm close."

Will winked and sped his movements up, taking care to tease the sensitive head.

Whimpering quietly, Sonny's head fell back and his grip on Will loosened considerably as he struggled against the overwhelming urge to let go.

Will's touch was relentless and Sonny groaned quietly, "fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck."

Leaning in, Will's teeth scraped Sonny's collarbone softly before sinking deep and sending the brunette spiraling over the edge.

A shudder wracked Sonny's body as he shattered, coming apart completely.

Will continued to tease and work the softening cock, drawing exquisite whimpers from the lips of the dark haired man.

Sonny's hand grabbed Will's wrist underwater, halting the movement.

Will shot Sonny a sheepish smile and pressed a quick kiss to the bruise on his clavicle.

Resuming his duties, Sonny wrapped both hands around Will's cock, not wasting any time with teasing touches.

He wanted his man to get off and he was going to make it happen.

Will groaned loudly and thrust against Sonny's grip, doubling the friction and tripling the pleasure.

"So. Close."

Taking a page from Will's book, Sonny leaned in close and scraped his teeth down the side of Will's sensitive neck.

The small bite of pain wasn't enough for the blonde though and he made it known, "More. Harder."

Speaking in broken sentences Will struggled to convey what he needed.

Luckily Sonny was in tune with Will's body and he understood that Will needed that little bit to tip him over.

Tightening his grip on the hard cock, Sonny thumbed the head and whispered hotly in Will's ear, "You gonna come for me baby?"

Will nodded frantically, so close it hurt, "Mmmplease Son."

Sonny's teeth took hold of the pulse point at the base of Will's neck and he mumbled against the skin, "Now."

Will exploded, coating Sonny's hand under the surface, the water quickly washing away the evidence.

Shakily, Will grabbed Sonny's shoulders and leaned close to his man.

Resting his head against the strong chest, Will simply enjoyed the feel of being in his boyfriend's arms.

"Welp. I can check that off my bucket list."

Will raised his head until he was blatantly staring at Sonny, "You had fooling around in a lake on your bucket list?"

Sonny nodded, as if that was completely normal, "You mean you don't?"

Will laughed quietly, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no…"

Sonny shrugged and wrapped Will up in his arms, "Your loss."

Will snorted, "I don't think it's my loss considering we both just got off."

Sonny grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Will's head, "Touché baby, touché."

Sighing, Will shivered and burrowed closer to Sonny, "Let's get out and eat."

"Sounds good to me. And then we can do it on the shore!"

Will slapped a hand over his face and groaned, "Don't tell me, that's on your bucket list too?"

Sonny smirked and bumped his hips against Will's, "Duh."

Shaking his head, Will headed for the shore, "Yeah, if you're gonna do me on the sand you definitely have to feed me first."

Sonny's eyes lit up and he began racing after the blonde, "Deal!"

_**So there's that. Lol. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Especially you Katie since I made you wait for foreverrrrrr! **_

_**I really didn't feel like this was very good compared to my other stuff, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. I think I have ITF WilSon on the brain and it's hard for me to shake that sometimes.**_

_**Anywhos. Please review and say nice things ;) or mean things if you thought it totally sucked!**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. I love you people so very muchly! **_

_**P.P.S. I want some g'damn WilSon on DAYS. Like oh my jeezus, this is ridic. **_

_**P.P.P.S. And yes I am so very aware of how stupid I sound when I say 'ridic'. **_

_**P.P.P.P.S. I am so sorry for the million alerts with this baby, FF was being EXTREMELY stupid and every time I posted it would tell me that the chapter was not found. Rude. So very rude. **_


End file.
